


Sommermond

by Fatouma



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatouma/pseuds/Fatouma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Trevelyan braucht eine Pause, und ihr Commander entführt sie für eine verzauberte Nacht an seinen Lieblingsort. M aus gutem Grund, aber fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommermond

_Disclaimer: Dragon Age:Inquisition is owned by BioWare. No copyright infringement intended._

**Sommermond**

Der Gesang der Nachtvögel, das leise Plätschern des Seewassers, das die Bohlen des kleinen Anlegers umspülte, auf dem sie standen, der schwere, süße Blütenduft - alle Sinneseindrücke dieser warmen Sommernacht starben mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, ein kleines bisschen mehr. Stille senkte sich schwer auf ihn nieder, greifbare Lautlosigkeit, die in seinen Ohren brüllte, während er auf ihre Reaktion wartete. Selbst sein Herz schien langsamer zu schlagen, donnerte dafür aber umso härter gegen seine Rippen, als wolle es aus seinem Brustkorb ausbrechen. Er verstand nicht, was los war. Äonen schienen vergangen zu sein, seit er ihr seine Hand mit der kleinen abgegriffenen Silbermünze entgegengestreckt hatte. Es war doch nur ein Glücksbringer... wenn auch einer, der ihm wichtig war. Warum nahm sie ihn nicht? Warum sagte sie nichts, rührte sich nicht, sah ihn nicht an? Cullen biss sich hart auf die Lippen, erschrak, als er plötzlich den kupfrigen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes auf der Zungenspitze schmeckte. Beim Erbauer, wenn es auf dieser Welt jemanden gab, dem ein bisschen Glück nicht schaden konnte, dann war sie es doch. Oder... war etwas anderes der Grund für ihre plötzliche Schockstarre? Wollte sie ihn in die Wüste schicken? Das zarte Pflänzchen ihrer Liebe zertreten, ehe es überhaupt erblühen konnte...? Ein fester Knoten aus Furcht bildete sich in seiner Brust, und finstere Gedanken jagten durch seinen Geist wie vom Sturm getriebene Wolkenfetzen. Je mehr Zeit dahinkroch, desto aberwitziger wurden die Horrorszenarien, die seine sadistische Fantasie ihm als unumstößliche Wahrheit verkaufen wollte. Selbst der Mond und die Gestirne schienen voller Spott auf ihn herabzuglotzen.

Schließlich ertrug er es nicht mehr. Die Muskeln seines Unterarms begannen, sich zu verkrampfen, und er bemerkte, dass seine Finger zitterten. Er räusperte sich, befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. "Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er endlich leise.  
Sie zuckte aus ihrer Starre, hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie eine Woge sonnengewärmter Meeresbrandung, als sich ihr großzügiger, weicher Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie sofort zu packen und fest an sich zu pressen, sie zu küssen, bis ihr die Luft ausging, ihren Mund zu plündern, ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln, bis sie gar nicht mehr anders konnte als... Er riss sich zusammen. Mit Mühe. Oh, Lady Trevelyan, dachte er, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete aus, bevor er ihr Lächeln erwiderte, du wirst eines Tages mein Untergang sein... oh, Thari. Thaari. _Thaaaari_. Er liebte den Klang ihres Namens, der so weich war wie ihre Lippen.

Völlig zusammenhanglos fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihm kürzlich erzählt hatte, ihr Vater hätte sie nach seiner besten Hetzhündin benannt. "Eine große Ehre", hatte sie mit ironischem Augenrollen hinzugefügt und dabei ein trockenes, unfrohes Lachen ausgestoßen. "Thari die Erste war allerdings wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Hündin", hatte sie auf seinen ungläubigen Blick hin weiter berichtet, und ihre Stimme war dabei ganz warm und liebevoll geworden. "Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass mein Vater ein Idiot ist. Sie war von prachtvoller Schönheit und ungeschlagener Schnelligkeit. Hat in seiner Jagdmeute eine ganze Dynastie begründet." Cullen hatte nur verständnislos den Kopf geschüttelt. Er hatte den Adel und seine überspannten Capricen noch nie verstanden und auch nie eine Veranlassung gesehen, sich darum zu bemühen - was sich möglicherweise ändern musste, wenn Thari und er eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben wollten. Und das, beim Erbauer, wollte er mehr als alles andere, was er sich je in seinem Leben gewünscht hatte.

"D-danke", flüsterte Thari endlich, nahm die Münze beinahe ehrfürchtig entgegen und schloss ihre schlanken Finger darum. "Ich... das ist... das ist so lieb von dir. Und ich habe gar nichts für dich... dabei möchte ich dir so gern... auch etwas schenken..." Ihre Stimme erstarb, während ihr Blick den seinen suchte, und überrascht bemerkte er, dass Tränen in ihren grünen Augen schwammen. Cullen war verwirrt. Er hatte sie noch nie so verunsichert erlebt, obschon er stets geahnt hatte, dass ein guter Teil ihres souveränen Auftretens als Oberhaupt der Inquisition lediglich ihrer eisernen Selbstdisziplin geschuldet war, und dass sich tief in ihrem Inneren, unsichtbar für alle anderen, außer vielleicht für ihn, eine unerfahrene und verängstigte junge Frau fragte, wie beim Atem des Erbauers ihr dieser ganze Schlamassel bloß hatte passieren können.

Selbstdisziplin - davon verstand er etwas. Er bewunderte Thari für die ihre und trug die seine wie eine zweite Rüstung. Sie war wie eine Mauer, die ihn nie im Stich gelassen hatte, hinter der sich alles ertragen ließ, wenn auch nur gerade eben so - die furchtbaren Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit, die Erinnerung an die Folter im Zirkel von Kinloch Hold, an die Ströme von Blut, durch die er während der Magier-Rebellion in Kirkwalls Straßen waten musste, die körperlichen Schmerzen des Lyriumentzugs, seine eigene Verletzlichkeit - und doch, in Tharis Gegenwart drohte das Bollwerk seiner Selbstbeherrschung einfach im Wind davonzuwehen wie Schemen aus Staub und Asche. Er wollte sie so sehr... _so sehr_. Aber was wollte _sie_? Was war überhaupt los mit ihr?

"Weinst du? Warum?" Cullen hob die Hand und strich ihr die langen Strähnen ihres kastanienroten Haars aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem dicken Zopf gelöst hatten.  
Thari wandte sich ab, um die kleine Münze umständlich in ihrer Gürteltasche zu verstauen, was weitaus mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Cullen hatte keinesfalls vor, sie zu drängen, wartete einmal mehr mit erzwungener Ruhe. Endlich schaute sie ihn wieder an, blinzelte, begegnete seinem besorgten Blick mit einer unfreiwillig komischen Mischung aus Trotz und Wehrlosigkeit.  
"Ich... ich weine überhaupt nicht. Aber... mir hat schon seit Jahren niemand mehr etwas geschenkt." Sie atmete tief ein, ließ die Luft langsam wieder entweichen, bevor sie weitersprach. Ihre großen Augen hefteten sich auf sein Gesicht, und er bemerkte, dass ihre Lippen ganz leicht zitterten. "Du... du rührst mich so. Gerade eben, als du mir deinen Talisman anvertraut hast... und auch sonst. Das machst du _immer_ mit mir. Mit _allem_ , was du tust. Die Wärme, mit der du mit mir sprichst... und wenn deine Hand die meine berührt, als wäre es ein _Zufall_... wenn du mich so ansiehst mit diesem _Blick_... Wenn wir uns auf dem Wehrgang... oh, beim Erbauer!" Sie atmete heftig aus und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, lange Wimpern warfen dunkle Schattenkränze auf ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Dann schüttelte sie kurz und ungestüm den Kopf, wobei sich weitere Haarsträhnen lösten und zarte Streifenmuster auf ihr Gesicht malten. "Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, so... hilflos zu sein. Meine Verteidigungsanlagen haben immer perfekt funktioniert. Gegen alles. Gegen jeden. Doch du hast sie alle unterlaufen. Einfach so."  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, und ihr Blick glitt kurz ins Leere ab. Doch dann lächelte sie, stieß sogar ein beinahe lautloses Lachen aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als wolle sie den Sternen mitteilen, dass sie nicht nur erleichtert war, dieses Geständnis hinter sich gebracht zu haben, sondern dass sie ihr Schicksal freudig akzeptiert hatte. "Aber das weißt du. Nicht wahr?"

Nein. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Nur gehofft. Weil es ihm mit ihr ganz genauso ging. Eine Woge plötzlichen Glücksgefühls breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und umschloss sein klopfendes Herz mit wohliger Wärme, während er Tharis schlanke Gestalt fest an sich zog. Als er sein Gesicht in ihrem duftigen Haar vergrub und ihren Namen flüsterte, umschlang sie seine Mitte und drückte sich fest an ihn. Ihr weicher, biegsamer Körper schmiegte sich in seine Arme, als wäre er zu genau diesem Zweck gemacht worden. Als sich einer ihrer langen Oberschenkel zwischen die seinen schob und sich ihre Hüfte gegen seine Lenden presste, begann sein Blut zu brodeln wie Lava, und sein Beinkleid schien plötzlich viel zu eng zu sein. Er _musste_ sie küssen. Unbedingt. _Jetzt_. Cullen hob sachte ihr Kinn an, fand den Smaragdblick ihrer Augen und war versucht, die Sterne zu zählen, die sich in ihnen spiegelten. Er betrachtete die leicht geöffneten Lippen ihres weichen Mundes, die sich ihm entgegenwölbten, bebend in der Erwartung seines Kusses. Einen Lidschlag lang versank er in der Bewunderung ihrer feinen Gesichtszüge, während ihr Atem sein Gesicht streichelte wie eine sanfte Frühlingsbrise, bis er seine Lippen endlich mit den ihren vereinte. Ihr Mund schmeckte nach Erdbeeren, nach Honig und nach Sommerhitze, ein Aroma, das ihn berauschte und ihn alles andere vergessen ließ - die Inquisition, die Bürde seiner eigenen Pflichten, die Schmerzen und die Albträume, die ihn ständig quälten, sogar all die ungezählten Tage, an denen sie ihn krank vor Sorge in der Feste zurückließ, um kreuz und quer durch die Lande zu ziehen und ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Dämonen, Banditen, Rote Templer und der Erbauer weiß was noch alles zu riskieren.

Ein leises, hohes Wimmern entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund eindrang und die ihre sanft, aber nachdrücklich zu einem zärtlichen Tanz voller Versprechungen aufforderte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit vor Begehren aufbäumte. Die Ahnung, dass sie es ebenso fühlen musste, erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es war nicht der erste Kuss, den sie teilten, aber ein solches Geräusch hatte er noch nie von ihr vernommen. Sengendes Verlangen durchschoss ihn wie ein Brandpfeil, als er sich unwillkürlich fragte, welche Töne sie ihn wohl hören lassen würde, wenn er all die Zärtlichkeit über sie ausschüttete, die sich seit so langer Zeit ungenutzt in ihm aufgestaut hatte - wenn er endlich all die Dinge mit ihr täte, von denen er träumte, seit er sie nach der Katastrophe von Haven durch den Schneesturm in Sicherheit getragen hatte... seit er sie das erste Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Irgend etwas war anders in dieser Nacht, und es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie endlich einmal allein waren - _richtig_ allein, nicht wie in der Himmelsfeste, wo jeder Kuss nur ein gestohlener war, in erzwungener Hast ausgetauscht in gestohlener Zeit, unter den neugierigen Blicken von Volk und Soldaten und Verbündeten. Es war, als wäre eine Entscheidung getroffen und besiegelt worden. Von ihnen beiden. Oder _für_ sie beide? Cullen wusste es nicht, wusste nur, dass er sich noch nie zuvor so unbeschreiblich glücklich gefühlt hatte, so randvoll mit zärtlichen Gefühlen, mit Begehren und Sehnsucht. Hier, an diesem mystisch schönen Ort, den er immer schon geliebt hatte, in dieser warmen Sommernacht, schärfte das Licht des riesigen Vollmondes die Konturen der Wahrnehmung zu einem Scherenschnitt von schwarz und weiß, von wichtig und unwichtig - und es sensibilisierte seine Sinne über die Grenzen dessen hinaus, was er sich bisher hatte vorstellen können.

Ihm wurde beinahe kalt, als Thari sich von ihm löste, um zu Atem zu kommen. Sie griff nach seinen Händen, hielt sie fest und sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, wie es so typisch für sie war. "Wollen wir ein Stück gehen?", fragte sie. Sie ließ den Blick über die Weite des Sees schweifen, auf dessen leicht gekräuselte Oberfläche das Mondlicht eine Schicht aus flüssigem Silber gegossen hatte, atmete tief den süßen Duft des Embriums ein, das jenseits der begrenzenden Baumreihe in Hülle und Fülle wuchs. "Ich will heute nacht nicht zum Lager zurückreiten. Es ist so wundervoll hier. Ich möchte mehr davon sehen. Und ich weiß, wie viele schöne Erinnerungen du mit diesem Ort verbindest. Vielleicht... können wir noch ein paar hinzufügen? Ich... habe mir schon lange gewünscht, dich für mich allein zu haben... für eine ganze Nacht. Mindestens."

Ihre letzten Worte waren kaum zu hören gewesen, ein Wispern nur, heiser vor Erregung. Das Blut, das ihr ins Gesicht stieg, der plötzlich leicht verschwitzte Griff ihrer Hände, die Erwartung und die Bitte, die in ihrem Lächeln und in ihren weit geöffneten Augen lag - Cullen wusste sofort, was sie meinte. Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt, während sich die Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel schlagartig in eine puddingartige, amorphe Masse verwandelten. Diesen Moment hatte er herbeigesehnt - und gefürchtet. Farbenfrohe Tagträume hin oder her - hier, in der wirklichen Welt, war er noch nie mit einer Frau zusammengewesen. Für flüchtige Begegnungen hatte er sich nie interessiert, schon gar nicht für die kurzen Zusammenstöße mit den Freudenmädchen der Blühenden Rose in Kirkwall, denen sich einige seiner Templer-Kameraden mit so viel Enthusiasmus hingegeben hatten. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur. Frauen, zu denen er keine emotionale Bindung spürte, ließen ihn physisch kalt. Und die einzige, für die er bislang überhaupt etwas empfunden hatte, war die junge Magierin gewesen, die später zur Heldin von Ferelden wurde. Als sein Schützling im Magierzirkel von Kinloch Hold war sie jedoch stets außerhalb seiner Reichweite geblieben.  
Nicht, dass es ihm nicht recht war, dass Thari nun seine erste sein würde. Eigentlich könnte es passender nicht sein, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es in seinem Leben noch einmal eine solche Liebe geben würde. _Liebe_...? Ja. Er liebte sie. Mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Das wusste er, und er wusste es schon lange... seit Haven. Seit er sie beinahe verloren hatte. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt, vom Schicksal zusammengeführt, möglicherweise sogar von Andraste selbst gesegnet - wer konnte das schon sagen? Er hoffte nur, dass er sie nicht enttäuschte - er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm erwartete. Aber er vertraute ihr bedingungslos, und notfalls würden sie eben gemeinsam herausfinden, was ihnen gefiel. Cullen schluckte hart und verbannte seine nagende Unsicherheit in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins.

"Ich... natürlich. Nichts lieber als das", beantwortete er endlich Tharis Frage, hörte selbst, wie rau und heiser seine Stimme klang und ärgerte sich über die Steifheit seiner Formulierung. Er lächelte mit zittrigen Mundwinkeln, als er den Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie von dem kleinen Anleger hinab ans Ufer führte. "Sei vorsichtig. Das Holz kann schlüpfrig sein. Ich will nicht, dass du dir wehtust."  
Der feine, helle Ufersand knirschte leise unter den Sohlen seiner Stiefel, und er konnte kaum denken, konnte dem Gespräch kaum folgen, gab nur einsilbige Antworten, während sie langsam Hand in Hand nahe der Wasserlinie entlang schlenderten und Thari ihn über seine Familie ausfragte. Seine Gedanken kreisten ausschließlich um das, was sie gleich tun würden. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, prickelte zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und rann träge sein Rückgrat hinab, und er war inzwischen so hart, dass es schmerzte. Jetzt, im Hochsommer, waren die Nächte in diesem Teil von Ferelden immer warm und schwül, und der ausladende, schwere Pelzkragen, der zu seinem Umhang gehörte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sein erhitztes Blut sich abkühlte.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, bog Thari plötzlich ab und lief beschleunigten Schrittes auf ein kleines Oval aus besonders seidig schimmerndem Gras zu, das die überall wuchernden Kräuter und Sträucher mit ihrem Bewuchs verschont hatten. "Es ist eigentlich viel zu warm, um herumzulaufen", verkündete sie, ließ sich auf dem weichen Grasteppich nieder und streckte die Beine aus. "Lass uns hierbleiben, ja?"  
Sie zog ihn an der Hand zu sich herab, bis er neben ihr auf die Knie ging. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung richtete sie sich so weit auf, dass ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren, legte die Arme um seinen Genick und ihre Stirn gegen seine. Ihr Atem war wie eine Liebkosung auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht, und er keuchte leise auf. Mit ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen glitt sie über seine Stirn, seine Brauen, betupfte seine geschlossenen Lider mit ihrer Zungenspitze, ganz leicht nur, blitzschnell und spielerisch. Cullen zog scharf die Luft ein, während ihr Mund seine dichten Wimpern streichelte, hauchzart wie das Flirren von Libellenflügeln, und dann die scharfe Linie seiner Wangenknochen und seines Kiefers entlang wanderte, um sich endlich seinen Lippen zu nähern. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe", wisperte sie gegen seinen Mund, und er spürte die leisen Worte mehr, als dass er sie wirklich hörte.

"Nicht so sehr wie ich", flüsterte Cullen. Er sog den Honigduft ihres Haares und ihres Körpers ein, der sich mit dem herben Lederaroma ihrer Rüstung mischte. Doch da war noch ein anderer Geruch, ganz schwach nur, den er nicht kannte und nicht recht einzuordnen vermochte - süß und würzig und schier unwiderstehlich, und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es etwas mit _ihm_ zu tun hatte, dass dies das verlockende Parfüm ihrer Erregung war, und dass _er_ es war, der dies hervorgerufen hatte. Sein Herz raste, als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie sanft auf den Rücken niederdrückte.  
"Thari", murmelte er, immer wieder, während er sich auf sie schob und einen Schauer winziger Küsse auf ihr Gesicht niederregnen ließ. Mit dem Knie teilte er ihre langen Schenkel, so vorsichtig, wie es ihm möglich war, und er stöhnte leise, als er die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sogar noch durch das Leder ihrer beider Beinkleider hindurch spürte. Er presste die kaum noch erträgliche Härte seiner Männlichkeit gegen ihre Lende, während seine Hände sich selbständig machten und einen vergeblichen Kampf mit den Verschlüssen ihrer ledernen Robe fochten. Seine Leidenschaft, so lange unterdrückt, drohte nun, ihn zu übermannen. Erst als Thari nach Luft schnappte, ihn ruckartig von sich schob und unter ihm wegrollte, erlangte er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, unangenehm berührt vom Verlust seiner Selbstdisziplin. Er richtete sich auf und spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Innerlich verfluchte er seine mangelnde Erfahrung, die diesen Moment zu ruinieren drohte, wenn er nicht sensibler vorging.

"V-verzeih mir", krächzte er. "War ich..."  
"Du erdrückst mich", unterbrach sie ihn in einer Mischung aus Lachen und Keuchen. Sie rückte wieder ganz nah zu ihm heran. "Und außerdem" - ihre Finger schoben sich unter seinen Pelzkragen, glitten zart über seinen Hals, so dass ihm der Atem stockte, klopften dann leicht gegen den polierten Stahl seiner Brustplatte - "spüre ich viel zu viel hiervon. Und nicht genug von dir. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich noch nie ohne all das gesehen habe?"  
"Doch", warf er ein, nachdem er sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte, "das hast du. Oder hast du die Partie Sündenfall vergessen?" Das war eines der peinlichsten Ereignisse seines Lebens, und er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt die Sprache darauf brachte und ihr diese denkwürdige Begebenheit in Erinnerung rief. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können, gegen Botschafterin Josephine zu spielen? Diese gerissene Antivanerin mit dem Engelsgesicht der personifizierten Unschuld hatte ihn gnadenlos ausgetrickst und ihm nicht nur jeden Kupferpenny abgenommen, sondern auch jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück, bis er schließlich splitternackt in der Runde saß, bis auf die Knochen blamiert vor dem gesamten Führungsstab der Inquisition, und vor allem vor _ihr_.  
Thari kicherte. "Habe ich nicht. Oh, wie könnte ich das je vergessen? Aber...", ihre Stimme wurde leiser und kippte um eine halbe Oktave tiefer, "da durfte ich nur schauen. Nicht... berühren. Dabei hätte ich dich am liebsten sofort in mein Quartier entführt."

Sie erhob sich auf die Knie, neigte sich ihm entgegen, so dass ihr verführerischer Duft in seine Nase stieg, und suchte nach den Verschlüssen seiner Rüstung. "Wie geht das auf? Sieht kompliziert aus..."  
"Lass nur, ich mach' das schon." Mit sparsamen Bewegungen, die ihm längst in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren, lösten seine langen, kräftigen Finger die Haken seines Umhangs, während sie ihm mit schiefgelegtem Kopf dabei zusah. Als der schwere, warme Pelz endlich zu Boden glitt und der sanfte Nachtwind kühl auf sein verschwitztes Genick traf, verspürte er ein plötzliches Gefühl der Befreiung, als wäre alles, was ihn in seinem Alltag belastete, in dieses Fell geknüpft und gemeinsam mit ihm von seinen Schultern abgefallen. Die vertraute Beschäftigung mit seiner Rüstung beruhigte sein kochendes Blut und gab ihm einen weiteren Teil seiner Selbstkontrolle zurück, ließ auch das schmerzhafte Pochen in seinen Lenden etwas abklingen.

Thari lehnte sich wieder zurück, kreuzte die Beine im Schneidersitz. "Cullen?"  
"Hm?"  
"Könnten wir nicht baden? Oder gibt es hier Blutegel?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen, während er die Lederschnallen seiner Armschützer löste. Er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Die Frage erschien ihm in diesem Moment so merkwürdig, dass er erst einmal darüber nachdenken musste.  
"Wie... ja. Natürlich", entgegnete er endlich, während er ihren Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn erwiderte.  
Thari hob eine Braue. "Natürlich was? Ja, natürlich gibt es Blutegel? Oder ja, natürlich können wir baden?"  
Er lachte leise, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Entschuldige. Als Kind bin ich hier oft geschwommen, und Blutegel sind mir nie begegnet. Wir können also... willst du wirklich baden? _Jetzt_...?" Oh, beim Erbauer... dann würde er sie nackt sehen, jetzt _gleich_ , ihren Körper unverhüllt, glänzend vor Nässe, übergossen von Mondlicht, er würde... bei Andrastes heiligem Hintern, er wusste nicht, wie er das aushalten sollte.  
Thari legte fragend den Kopf schief, ihre linke Braue zuckte kurz nach oben. "Ja sicher. Warum nicht? Mir ist heiß, und ich bin verschwitzt... und ich glaube, wir können beide eine kleine Abkühlung vertragen. Ich will nicht, dass dies... alles... so schnell vorbeigeht. Und außerdem... ach." Sie atmete seufzend aus. "Ich habe nicht mehr in der Natur gebadet, seit mein Vater mich mit siebzehn Jahren in den Zirkel gesteckt hat - kaum einen Tag, nachdem meine Magie sich zum ersten Mal zeigte. Was sich bedauerlicherweise im Beisein meiner Eltern zutrug."  
"Du warst schon siebzehn?", hakte er überrascht nach. "Das ist ungewöhnlich spät. Normalerweise lässt sich magisches Talent schon im Kindesalter erkennen."  
"Ja, ich weiß", nickte sie. "Es liegt auch gar nicht in unserer Familie. Nun... meine Eltern waren nicht sonderlich erbaut über den Verlust des kostbaren Wandteppichs, den ich ungewollt in Flammen aufgehen ließ, weil mein Vater mir die weiße Vollblutstute nicht geben wollte, in die ich mich verliebt hatte. Und am nächsten Morgen saß ich bereits mit kurzgeschorenen Haaren hinter vergitterten Fenstern im Zirkelturm von Ostwick." Sie schnaubte kurz, resigniert und traurig. Ihr Blick wandte sich der Wasserfläche zu, fixierte sich auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem mondglitzernden Nass.

Als sie weiter sprach, bebte ihre dunkle, rauchige Stimme, der er stundenlang zuhören könnte, deren Timbre ihn ebenso sehr erregte wie der süße Duft ihrer Haut, vor Emotion. "Ich bin ein Kind des Ozeans, weißt du? Das Hauptanwesen meiner Familie liegt nahe Ostwick direkt am Meer, und den größten Teil meiner Kindheit habe ich am Strand verbracht, wenn ich mich nicht in den Stallungen unseres Gestüts herumgetrieben habe oder lernen musste. Cullen... hast du schon einmal im Meer gebadet? Dich nackt in die Brandung geworfen, wenn der Wind von der See her weht und die Wellen mannshoch auftürmt? Den Albatrossen zugesehen, wie sie minutenlang bewegungslos hoch oben am Himmel schweben, bevor sie wieder mit den Wolken um die Wette segeln? Das Salz des Meeres von deinen Lippen geleckt und dir gedacht, dass genau so die Freiheit schmecken muss? Ist dir je der Schrei der Lachmöwe bis in die Seele gedrungen und hat dich vor Fernweh ganz krank werden lassen, so dass du am liebsten das nächste Schiff genommen hättest, um zu sehen, was hinter dem Horizont liegt?"  
Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, riss ihren Blick von der Weite des Sees los und schaute auf ihre Finger, die mit den Schnallen ihrer Stiefel spielten. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dorthin zurückkehren. Zusammen mit dir. Wenigstens für eine Weile. Vielleicht wird das eines Tages möglich sein... wenn der verdammte Krieg endlich vorbei ist. Wenn wir gewonnen haben."

Er suchte ihren Blick, doch sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte immer noch auf ihre Stiefel. Die leise Brise zauste ihre losen Haarsträhnen, wehte sie über ihre Augen. Er hob die Hand und strich sie ihr zärtlich aus dem Gesicht. "Das alles hast du mir nie erzählt."  
"Wann denn auch? Ich bin ja nie da."  
Cullen duckte sich beinahe unter dem bitteren Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. "Es muss hart für dich gewesen sein, von einem Tag auf den anderen alles zu verlieren... ich habe dich nie gefragt, wie es dir im Zirkel ergangen ist. Wie du dich gefühlt hast."  
Sie schnaubte leise. "Das einzig Gute war, dass ich gelernt habe, meine Magie zu beherrschen. Ansonsten waren es neun vergeudete Jahre. Du weißt selbst, wie es im Zirkel ist. Du warst ja lange genug dort. Nur auf der anderen Seite. Der eine fühlt sich wohl und geborgen, der andere verabscheut es. Die Mauern, die Gitterstäbe, die ununterbrochene Überwachung. Die tägliche Angst, beim kleinsten Fehler entweder besänftigt oder gleich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden, einfach _so._ " Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. "Der Verlust jeglicher Privatsphäre und überhaupt von _allem_... mein Leben hat nicht mehr mir gehört. Ich habe es gehasst. Aber...", sie stockte, tat einen angestrengten, zittrigen Atemzug. Dann sah sie ihn endlich wieder an. Der entschiedene Ausdruck in ihren Augen entging ihm nicht, und ihre Stimme klang fest. "Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Es ist eine traurige Geschichte von Verrat durch jene, die mir am nächsten standen, von verlorenen Hoffnungen und Träumen. Aber das ist vorbei. Und das bisschen Zeit, das mir allein gehört, neben allem, was zu tun ist... vor allem meine Zeit mit _dir_... die will ich genießen. Und ich will, dass du sie auch genießt. Also sprechen wir nicht mehr davon. "

Cullen nickte, und er verstand. Verstand nun endlich vollends, welch eine Bürde das Amt des Inquisitors wirklich für sie war, wie sehr das Mal an ihrer Hand sie belastete, das sie zur alleinigen Person machte, die in der Lage war, die Risse ins Nichts zu schließen, die überall in Thedas aufbrachen wie eitrige Geschwüre, aus denen Dämonen krochen wie Maden aus fauligem Fleisch. Zur einzigen Person, die Corypheus besiegen und damit die Welt vor Wahnsinn und Versklavung retten konnte. Er zog sie in seine Arme, streichelte über ihr weiches Haar, ihren schmalen Rücken. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals, und er küsste sanft ihre Stirn. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen vor Mitgefühl, aber er liebte sie nur umso mehr dafür, dass sie sich trotz allem von der Schwere der Verantwortung nicht in den Boden drücken ließ, dafür, dass sie vor nichts zurückschreckte, um diese ihr aufgezwungenen Pflichten zu erfüllen. Die Entscheidung, wie frei oder unfrei sie leben wollte, war ihr genommen worden. Sie war lediglich von einem Käfig in den nächsten gewechselt. Er würde sie beschützen, mit seinem Leben, wenn es sein musste, würde ihr Fels in der Brandung sein. Und wenigstens dann, wenn er bei ihr war, wollte er alles tun, um ihr ein Stückchen Freiheit zurückzugeben, und wenn es noch so klein war.

Ein winziger Stich des Bedauerns durchzuckte ihn, als Thari sich aus seinen Armen löste. "Ich geh' jetzt schwimmen", erklärte sie entschlossen. Am liebsten hätte er sie festgehalten, hätte noch Stunden so mit ihr dagesessen, doch dann dachte er wieder daran, dass die Nacht noch mehr zu bieten hatte als tröstende Umarmungen. Mit starrer Faszination beobachtete er, wie sie ihre Stiefel aufschnürte und in die angrenzenden Kräuter kickte. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, und als sich ihre weißen Schultern aus ihrer dunkelblauen Lederrobe schälten, erst die linke, dann die rechte, mit quälender Langsamkeit, begann sein Herz erneut zu galoppieren. Mit einer geschickten Drehung ihres Beckens schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Beinkleid und warf es den Stiefeln hinterher. Über die Schulter sah sie ihn mit einem Blick an, der seine Hände feucht und seinen Mund staubtrocken werden ließ. Er nahm den warmen Duft ihres Körpers wahr, stärker als zuvor, so süß, so berauschend, so verlockend, und der Drang, sich einfach auf sie zu werfen und sie zu nehmen, irgendwie, jetzt _sofort_ , war beinahe übermächtig stark. Aber dass das nicht funktionierte, hatte er ja gerade erlebt. Also beherrschte er sich, auch wenn es schwerfiel. Das Pochen in seinen Lenden meldete sich zurück, diskret noch, doch er wusste, das würde sich schneller ändern, als ihm lieb war.

"Machst du mir die Haare auf?", fragte sie leise und schenkte ihm ein aufforderndes Lächeln. "Es ist immer schwierig, wenn ich das allein tun muss." Ihre leicht schrägstehenden Augen waren weit offen, so dass ihre dichten Wimpern fast bis an ihre Brauen reichten, die Pupillen verengt im hellen Mondlicht, wie kleine runde Obsidianeinschlüsse in durchscheinenden, seegrünen Smaragden.  
Cullen schluckte. Dann nickte er, rückte näher an sie heran und löste mit unsicheren Fingern die dünnen Lederbänder, mit denen sie ihren geflochtenen Haarschopf im Nacken aufgerollt und befestigt hatte. Er brauchte lange dafür, viel zu lange, doch sie wartete geduldig, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als eine dünne Strähne ihrer langen Mähne in einem der Bänder hängenblieb und er beim Befreiungsversuch versehentlich daran riss. Sein Herzschlag trommelte in seinen Ohren, und er konnte an nichts anderes denken als daran, dass sie hier nackt vor ihm saß, ein Bild, das direkt aus einem seiner Wachträume hätte stammen können.  
Endlich war es geschafft, und ihr Haar stürzte befreit ihren mondweißen Rücken hinab, eine Kaskade aus seidiger dunkler Glut. Wie Feuer auf Eis, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte sie bisher nur einmal mit offenem Haar gesehen und sich seitdem gefragt, wie die weiche Fülle dieser ungebärdigen Mähne sich wohl an seiner nackten Brust anfühlen würde... und nun würde er es endlich herausfinden. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich leicht. Er konnte nicht anders, hob einige Strähnen an seine Lippen, fühlte ihre Weichheit, ihre Feinheit, die kaum merkliche Kräuselung, spürte dem daran haftenden Honigduft nach. Obwohl er seine Rüstung inzwischen fast vollständig abgelegt hatte, wurde ihm unerträglich heiß. Vielleicht war ein Bad ja doch keine so abwegige Idee.

"Du kommst gleich nach, ja?" Thari zog ihre Haarsträhnen vorsichtig aus seiner Hand und schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Dann erhob sie sich, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und blieb einen Moment stehen, reckte sich, schüttelte ihre Mähne. Cullen konnte sich nicht rühren. Für ihn war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, von jener Art Schönheit, die die Kehle eng werden lässt und im Herzen schmerzt. Stumm saß er da und sog das Bild ihrer Gestalt in sich auf. Der Schein des Mondes zauberte rubinrote Reflexe in ihr Haar und verlieh ihrer Haut jene Farbe geschlagener Sahne, die ihn an die Marmorstatuen alter Meister denken ließ. Sein Blick glitt an ihren wohlgeformten Beinen mit den langen Schenkeln entlang, bewunderte die sanfte Rundung ihres Pos mit den beiden kleinen Grübchen knapp unterhalb des Übergangs in ihre schmale Taille, die er fast mit beiden Händen hätte umschließen können. Trotz ihrer weichen, weiblichen Formen war sie zierlich, feinknochig, kaum größer als eine Elfenfrau. Sie reichte ihm gerade bis an die Schulter. Sein Beschützerinstinkt wallte in ihm auf wie eine feurige Woge, er wollte sie festhalten, behüten, gegen alles Böse auf dieser Welt verteidigen, die gewiss nicht arm an bösen Dingen war. Doch gleichzeitig wollte er sie küssen, von ihren schlanken Fesseln bis nach oben zu ihren... oh, beim _Erbauer_... er wollte diese verführerischen Grübchen mit seiner Zunge umkreisen, und vor allem wollte er, dass sie sich _umdrehte_... aber das tat sie nicht.

Die ersten Schritte tat sie noch gemessen, ohne Hast, mit der geschmeidigen Anmut einer Katze, doch dann begann sie zu rennen, hechtete mit einem langen Satz in den See hinein. Es platschte und spritzte, und er hörte Thari vergnügt quietschen, als sie ein paar Meter vom Ufer entfernt wieder aus dem Wasser schoss und ihm zuwinkte. Aus ihrem Nachtschlaf aufgescheuchte Wasservögel stoben auf, das scharfe Flattern ihres hektischen Flügelschlages mischte sich mit ihrem empörten Gekreisch, verwandelte die stille Nachtluft für einige Augenblicke in eine Kakophonie des Chaos. Thari war nicht mehr zu sehen. Mit einem Ruck war Cullen auf den Füßen, stieg so schnell aus allem, was er noch am Leib trug, dass er gar nicht mehr begriff, warum er zuvor so lange dafür gebraucht hatte. Thari war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Mit langen Schritten watete er in den See hinein. Das Wasser war kälter als vermutet, doch er hieß die Erfrischung auf seiner erhitzten Haut willkommen. Er marschierte forsch voran, eine kleine Bugwelle aus schaumiger Gischt bildete sich vor seinem Körper. Die Wasservögel flüchteten erneut, überschütteten ihn mit ihrer Schimpfkanonade, doch er nahm ihre Entrüstung kaum wahr. Konnte sie in dieser kurzen Zeit so weit hinausgeschwommen sein, dass er ihren Kopf schon nicht mehr sehen konnte? Unmöglich, befand er, während er im hüfttiefen Wasser stehenblieb und sich umsah. Die silberübergossene Oberfläche des Sees war fast vollkommen glatt, nur wenige schmale Wellen zogen in dunklen Linien darüber hinweg.

Cullen zuckte zusammen, als ihn etwas am Bein berührte, ganz leicht nur. Vielleicht ein Fisch. Oder eine Wasserpflanze. Oder... Mit einem Ruck zog ihm _etwas_ den Boden unter den Füßen weg - oder umgekehrt. Er ging unter, schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, schluckte aber nur einen Schwall Wasser. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er sich um, doch nicht einmal der riesige Vollmond konnte genug Licht ins Wasser schicken, um mehr als eine Armlänge Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Wasserwirbel umstreichelten seine Haut, winzige Luftbläschen kitzelten ihn. Er ruderte mit den Armen, spürte etwas Festes, Glattes, Warmes in seiner Hand und griff zu - doch das Etwas entwand sich ihm, entschwand aus der Reichweite seiner Hände. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, schoss an die Oberfläche zurück und hustete eine erkleckliche Menge Wasser aus seinen Lungen. Er schaute sich suchend um - irgendwann musste sie schließlich wieder Luft holen -, als zwei weiße Arme ihn von hinten umfingen.

"Fang mich!", rief Thari, und noch ehe er nach ihr greifen konnte, war sie schon wieder entschwunden, abgetaucht in die milde Kühle des Sees. Er setzte ihr nach, versuchte, sich an den Wasserwirbeln zu orientieren. Einige Male gelang es ihm tatsächlich, sie zu berühren, doch ihre glatte Haut machte sie so schwer fassbar wie eine Bachforelle. Also jagte er ihr hinterher, ließ sich von ihren raschen Richtungswechseln ein ums andere Mal verwirren. Sie schwamm vielleicht nicht schneller als er, doch er hatte seine liebe Mühe, mit ihrer geschmeidigen Wendigkeit mitzuhalten. Ihr glückliches, gelöstes Lachen, das jedesmal an sein Ohr drang, sobald sie auftauchte, machte sein Herz so leicht, dass er sich bald wie betrunken fühlte.  
Nach einer wilden Hatz quer über den See erwischte er sie endlich, vermochte sie gerade noch festzuhalten, ehe sie sich aus seinem Griff winden konnte. Zunächst wehrte sie ihn noch spielerisch ab, doch als er entschlossen einen Arm unter ihre Achseln schob und sie kurzerhand in Richtung Ufer schleppte, gab sie sich seufzend und kichernd seiner größeren Kraft geschlagen. Sobald beide wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten, stellte er sie vor sich hin, umfing mit einem Arm ihre Taille, stützte mit dem anderen ihr Hinterteil und hob sie hoch, so dass ihr Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem war.  
"Sieh an. Was haben wir denn hier", lachte er, noch immer außer Atem. "So ein dicker Fisch ist mir hier noch nie ins Netz gegangen."  
" _Dick_?", quiekte Thari in gespielter Entrüstung, wand sich in seinen Armen wie ein Aal, spritzte ihm eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht. "Wer ist hier dick? Und außerdem..." - plötzlich hielt sie still, strich zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange - "... stellst du alles ganz falsch dar. Wenn ich mich nicht hätte fangen _lassen_ , würdest du immer noch allein dort draußen herumplanschen. Gib's zu."

Damit hatte sie recht, in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Wenn sie vor all den Wochen nicht den Mut gehabt hätte, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, wären sie heute nicht zusammen hier, denn ihm wäre es nicht im Traum eingefallen, sich ihr zu nähern, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hatte.  
"Ich werde es nicht leugnen", flüsterte er. "Und ich bin dir unbeschreiblich dankbar dafür."  
Er setzte sie ab, sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Nacktheit an seinem Körper herabglitt, und er wurde beinahe augenblicklich wieder hart. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie, sanft, lange, und zärtlich, während sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften schlang und sich an ihn schmiegte, bis sie sich schwer atmend wieder voneinander lösten. Das Mondlicht erhellte ihr Gesicht, erlaubte ihm einen unverhüllten Blick in ihre Augen, direkt bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele, und die Fülle ihrer Emotionen, die ihm daraus entgegenleuchtete, überwältigte ihn beinahe. Er las Hingabe und Verlangen, Sehnsucht und vollkommenes Vertrauen und noch mehr... das exakte Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Gefühle.

"Du bist so schön", murmelte er. "So wunderschön." Aufgewühlt presste er seine Lippen in ihr nasses Haar, drückte sie fest an seinen Körper. Ein seltsam erstickter Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie seine Erektion hart an ihrem Bauch fühlte, pochend vor nacktem, drängendem Verlangen. Wieder war es solch ein Ton, wie er ihn von ihr nicht kannte und der die Flammen seiner Leidenschaft erneut hochlodern ließ.  
"Thari", hörte er sich sagen, rau und heiser. "Ich möchte... mehr. Mehr von dir."  
Sie lehnte sich in seinen Armen zurück, gab ihm endlich Gelegenheit, sie anzusehen. "Cullen...", sagte sie leise, mit dieser dunklen, dunklen Stimme, " _alles_ , was du sieht, gehört dir. Und", sie nahm seine Hand, legte sie unter ihre linke Brust, so dass er den beschleunigten Schlag ihres Herzens spüren konnte, "das hier auch."

Die Schlichtheit dieses Geständnisses rührte und erregte ihn gleichermaßen, und er spürte, wie in seinem Inneren etwas zerfloss, weich und warm wurde wie geschmolzenes Wachs. Seine Augen glitten fort von der Tiefe ihres Blicks, liebkosten die lange weiße Säule ihrer Kehle, ihre grazilen Schlüsselbeine, und dann, endlich, ihre kleinen hohen Brüste. Seine Hände folgten wie von selbst, legten sich sanft auf die beiden milchweißen Hügel, die so perfekt in seine Handflächen passten, als wären sie für ihn erschaffen worden. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an, besser sogar noch als in seinen Träumen, noch samtiger, noch geschmeidiger, noch weicher. Er hörte sie leise aufseufzen, als er begann, sie zu streicheln, behutsam, beinahe ehrfürchtig. Die dunklen Knospen ihrer Brustwarzen zogen sich unter seiner Berührung zu harten kleinen Perlen zusammen, und er spürte, wie seine Männlichkeit vor Verlangen zuckte.

Er fühlte das dumpfe Hämmern seines Herzschlags bis in seine Zehenspitzen, als Thari begann, seinen Körper zu erkunden, erst mit den Augen, dann mit sanften, geschickten Fingern. Alle Härchen auf seinem Körper stellen sich auf, Gänsehaut überzog seine Gliedmaßen, seinen Oberkörper. Ihre Hände erforschten den kraftvollen Schwung seiner Nackenmuskulatur, erfühlten den raschen Puls, der in seiner Halsschlagader trommelte, streichelten die hochgewölbten Muskeln seiner Oberarme und seiner Brust. Bewunderung schimmerte in ihren Augen, für _ihn_ , und es machte ihn schier unerklärlich froh, dass ihr so offensichtlich gefiel, was sie sah. Dann senkte sich ihr Blick und sie schloss den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen, um eine seiner Brustwarzen mit ihren Lippen zu umschließen. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, ein zarter Lufthauch auf seiner nassen, erhitzten Haut, und seine Augen fielen zu. Bunter Sternenregen fiel hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, als ihre Zunge begann, ihn zu streicheln. Er stieß zischend den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte, ohne es zu merken. Unwillkürlich bog sich sein Rückgrat durch, und er bohrte die Härte seines Verlangens in das weiche, nachgiebige Fleisch ihres Bauches. Thari wimmerte, ein hoher, zittriger Ton, voller Lust und freudig hingenommener Wehrlosigkeit. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen, mit kaum merklichen, kreisenden Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte, und als sie seine Brustwarze behutsam zwischen ihrer Zungenspitze und ihren Zähnen massierte, wäre er schon fast gekommen.

Er keuchte auf, drückte sie an sich und hielt sie so fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Seine Knie waren weich wie Gelee. All die Eindrücke, so neu, so überwältigend, überschwemmten ihn förmlich. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Die kleinste Liebkosung dort, wo er sie jetzt am meisten wollte, am meisten _brauchte_ , würde ausreichen, um ihn regelrecht explodieren zu lassen. Er griff nach dem letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung wie ein Ertrinkender nach einem Stück Treibholz, aber die Seidigkeit ihrer nassen Haut, die Weichheit ihres Körpers, ihre sinnlichen Bewegungen, die Zärtlichkeit ihrer Berührungen, das unvergleichliche Gefühl, ihr so _nah_ zu sein, hatten ihn schon fast an den Punkt getrieben, von dem es, wie er wusste, kein Zurück mehr gab. All die Nächte, in denen er schlaflos und schweißgebadet in seinem Bett lag, seine hart geschwollene Männlichkeit in der eigenen Hand, weil _sie_ ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, sich vorzustellen, wie sie nackt in seinen Armen lag und er ihren Körper mit Küssen bedeckte, wie er mit ihr _verschmolz_ , und schließlich die Erlösung, die er sich dann selbst verschaffte, weil es eben nicht anders ging, hatten ihn hierauf nicht vorbereiten können.

Er spürte ihr Herz, wie es gegen seines schlug, kräftig und regelmäßig und so _schnell_. Ihr Atem keuchte an seiner Brust, und er spürte, wie ihr Körper bebte. Er war hart wie nie zuvor, und es tat _weh_.  
"Thari", murmelte er. " _Thaaaari_. Weißt du, was du mit mir machst?"  
Sie schaute hoch und suchte seinen Blick, und er las die Antwort und ihre eigene Aufgewühltheit im dunklen Glanz ihrer Augen und in dem winzigen, wissenden Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel hob. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht wieder an seine Brust, und ihre Fingerspitzen geisterten die schmale Furche hinab, in der seine Wirbelsäule tief eingebettet zwischen seinen Rückenmuskeln lag. Die Berührung kitzelte und prickelte, so dass er sich unwillkürlich enger gegen sie presste. Daraufhin lehnte sie sich leicht zurück, schob eine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper, glitt über die gemeißelten Ebenen seiner Bauchmuskeln hinab, ihre Fingerspitzen umspielten seinen Nabel mit aufreizender Langsamkeit. Nur noch ein wenig tiefer, und er könnte nicht mehr zurück, alles wäre vorbei, bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hätten.

Er atmete heftig aus und hielt ihren Ellbogen fest. "Nicht", flüsterte er.  
Sie wich ruckartig zurück und sah ihn an, ihre Augen riesig, ihr Blick verunsichert und gekränkt. Sie hob beide Hände, als wollte sie sich ihm ergeben. Der neu entstandene Raum zwischen ihren Körpern füllte sich mit Kälte.  
"W-was? Du hast _gesagt_ , du wolltest mehr, und ich dachte... m-magst du es denn nicht, wenn ich...?" Sie sprach nicht weiter, einzig ihr Blick hielt ihn noch fest.  
Er tat einen angestrengten Atemzug und blickte zur Seite, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der dunkle Schwung ihrer Brauen konsterniert kräuselte und ihre Verwirrung wuchs. Schnell zog er sie wieder an sich, drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar. "Das ist es nicht", raunte er schließlich. "Im Gegenteil. Ich... ich fürchte, ich mag es zu sehr."

"Du _fürchtest_? Du... weißt es nicht?", hakte sie nach, löste sich aus der Umklammerung seiner Hände, um ihn anzusehen. Er holte tief Atem und schüttelte den Kopf, knapp und wortlos. So. Nun war es heraus. Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, ihrem forschenden Blick standzuhalten. War sie enttäuscht? Was hatte sie denn erwartet - einen routinierten Liebhaber? Zweifel begann, in ihm hochzusteigen, doch nur für den Bruchteil eines Moments, denn die Wärme von Verstehen und Verständnis, die in ihren Augen aufleuchtete, löste den Knoten aus nagender Verlegenheit, der sich gerade in seiner Brust zu bilden versuchte, in Nichts auf.  
Thari hob eine Hand, strich mit dem Rücken ihrer Finger über seine Wange und senkte sie dann wieder, ließ sie auf seiner Brust liegen, warm und beruhigend.  
"Cullen..." Sie räusperte sich, holte Luft, setzte noch einmal neu an. "Ich... ich verstehe. Alles ist gut. Es...", sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte, "...es gibt nichts, was wir heute nacht nicht zweimal tun könnten. Oder auch dreimal. Und ich... ich möchte..."  
Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen, Röte war in ihre Wangen gestiegen. Sie sah so hinreißend aus, und er wünschte es sich selbst so sehr - er lächelte sie an, ganz unmerklich nur, nahm sie fest in die Arme und wartete einfach ab. Er war froh, dass sie nun Bescheid wusste, fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es ihn doch belastet hatte, vielleicht Erwartungen in ihr geweckt zu haben, die er nicht erfüllen konnte.

"Küss mich", hauchte Thari, "und dann... lass dich einfach gehen. Lass alles los, nur mich nicht." Mit diesen Worten legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, reckte ihm ihre Lippen entgegen, und er gehorchte nur zu gern. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, und seine Leidenschaft loderte erneut auf, als ihre Zungen sich trafen und einander in einer erotisch-sinnlichen Sarabande umtanzten. Er hielt sie eng an sich gepresst, eine Hand um ihren Hinterkopf geschmiegt, die andere auf der weichen Rundung ihres Pos, während sie seine Brust streichelte und dann mit aufreizender Langsamkeit tiefer glitt. Nur ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über seinen Bauch, langsam, träge beinahe, kaum der Hauch einer Berührung. Er hatte das Gefühl, es kaum noch ertragen zu können, bis sie dann endlich, wie zufällig, die zarte Haut streifte, die sich über der prallen Spitze seiner Männlichkeit spannte. Cullen zog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein Herz so hart, so schnell schlagen konnte. Als sie ihn dann umschloss, fest und doch behutsam, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, ein Echo ihres eigenen überraschten Aufkeuchens, das sie ausstieß, als sie seine Länge erkundete. Sie presste sich noch enger an ihn, und er schob seinen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine. Die Hitze, die er dort spürte, das Zittern ihrer Knie, die kaum merkliche Vibration ihres leisen Seufzens in seiner Mundhöhle, fachte seine Erregung noch weiter an, als raste flüssiges Feuer durch sein Blut. Doch als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Zentrum seines Begehrens widmete, mit dem Daumen sanft die empfindlichste Stelle seines Körpers massierte, überwältigte ihn die Süße der Empfindungen, die ihre Berührung auslöste. Der Punkt ohne Wiederkehr war schon erreicht. Genau, wie er es geahnt hatte.

"Thari", vermochte er noch zu flüstern. "Ich kann nicht..."  
"Lass einfach los", wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen.  
Und das tat er, hätte ohnehin nicht mehr anders gekonnt. Er küsste sie, hart und hungrig, und seine Arme schlossen sich wie Schraubzwingen um sie, bis ihre Rippen leise knackten. Ohne willentliches Zutun stieß er in ihre Hand hinein, gegen ihren weichen Bauch. Die Macht seiner Empfindungen übernahm für die Dauer endlos langer, endlos süßer und dennoch viel zu kurzer Sekunden die Kontrolle über ihn, schaltete sein Denken aus, hüllte sein ganzes Sein in rotneblige Schleier aus purem Fühlen. Sie half ihm, umschloss ihn fester, massierte ihn schneller, und ein ersticktes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle und verlor sich in der warmen Höhle ihres Mundes, als sein Höhepunkt ihn durchrauschte wie eine weißglühende Welle aus greller, reiner Lust.

Sein Herz jagte, und ihres ebenso, er spürte es an seinen Rippen, als er dort stand mit ihr in seinen Armen, seine Beine so fest in den weichen Boden des Sees gerammt, wie es ihm mit seinen bebenden Knien nur möglich war. Noch immer atmete er in schweren, kurzen Stößen, noch immer durchpulsten die abebbenden Wogen der Leidenschaft sein Blut. Die Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel fühlten sich an, als bestünden sie aus nasser Watte. Er streichelte Tharis Rücken, wisperte süße Zärtlichkeiten in ihr Haar, die er selbst kaum hören konnte. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seine Hüften geschlungen und sich fest an ihn geschmiegt. Sie zitterte. Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer viel zu schnell, und er fragte sich, was mit ihrer eigenen Erregung war. Sollte er sich nicht darum kümmern? Es war ihm ein Bedürfnis, dass sie genau das empfinden sollte, was sie ihm gerade geschenkt hatte. Zwar hatte er nur eine vage Idee, was er für sie tun könnte, aber er vertraute darauf, dass sie ihm schon zeigen würde, was sie gern hatte. Er hob sie auf seine Arme, wie damals im Schneesturm nach der Zerstörung von Haven, nur dass sie diesmal lächelte, dass sie nicht ohnmächtig war, und dass er sie küsste, wieder und wieder und wieder. Er wartete, bis seine Kraft endlich in seine Muskeln zurückgekehrt war, dann trug er sie zurück zu der kleinen grasigen Lichtung.

Cullen legte sie vorsichtig in das weiche Gras und kniete sich neben sie, um sie zu betrachten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie lächelte, aber sie zitterte noch immer. Ihre Hand suchte ihn, und er ergriff sie, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte winzige Küsse auf ihre Fingerspitzen, presste seine Lippen schließlich in ihre Handfläche. Sein Blick liebkoste ihr schmales Gesicht mit den langen Wimpern, die auf ihren hohen Wangenknochen ruhten, der feinen Nase über ihren weichen Lippen. Ein Teil ihrer nassen langen Mähne lag zwischen ihren Brüsten wie ein dunkler Strom, winzige, schimmernde Wassertropfen perlten daraus hervor und tröpfelten träge über ihre Rippen hinweg, um anschließend im saftigen Gras zu versickern. Versunken betrachtete er ihren weißen Leib, ihre weichen Formen, das verführerische dunkle Dreieck dort, wo ihre langen Schenkel sich vereinten - dort lockte alles, was er noch nicht kannte. Er spürte wie etwas nach seinem Herzen griff und zudrückte, und er tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie schien ihm das schönste Wesen zu sein, das jemals existiert hatte.

Er konnte nicht anders, musste sie berühren, sie streicheln, mit der Hand den Schatten folgen, die das Mondlicht unter ihre Brüste und auf ihre Rippen warf, den sanften Schwung ihrer Hüften erkunden, doch dann bemerkte er, dass ihr Zittern stärker wurde. Gänsehaut hob die unsichtbaren, feinen Härchen an, die ihre helle Haut bedeckten.  
"Ist dir kalt?", fragte er leise. Die Nachtluft war noch immer warm, doch sie waren ziemlich lange im Wasser gewesen. Er hörte die Grillen in den nahen Gebüschen zirpen, und aus dem angrenzenden Wäldchen erklang der unheimliche, hohle Ruf des Nachtkauzes.  
"Ein bisschen", antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern, so als würde sie ihr nicht so recht trauen. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, und sie öffnete ihre Lider für einen Spalt. Das klare Grün ihrer Augen blitzte. "Du könntest mich wärmen", schlug sie vor.  
Cullen griff nach seinem Umhang, breitete ihn über sie und schlüpfte zu ihr darunter, presste sich eng an sie, schloss jeden Raum zwischen ihren Körpern. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, bibbernd, und er hielt sie fest.

Thari befreite einen Arm aus seiner Umarmung, hob die Hand, um ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich über sein Antlitz wandern zu lassen. Sie hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, ihre Zungenspitze liebkoste seinen Mund, die lange, schmale Narbe auf seiner Oberlippe, bis er sie mit seinen Lippen einfing und ihr verspieltes Streicheln in einen langen, tiefen Kuss verwandelte.  
"Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte sie, als sie den Kuss beendete. "Eben, im Wasser?"  
Er lachte leise. " _Gefallen_ ist kein adäquater Ausdruck... es war... wunderschön. Ich... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Das musst du doch gemerkt haben."  
Dass es so war, hörte er an ihrem dunklen, kehligen Lachen, das er so sehr liebte und das nur für ihn bestimmt war, denn sie ließ es nur hören, wenn er allein mit ihr war. Aber... etwas gab es da noch, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ, das an der hintersten Wand seiner Seele kratzte wie ein kleines Tier, das versucht, aus seinem Käfig auszubrechen. Etwas, das er wissen musste. Er stemmte sich auf einen Ellbogen hoch und blickte in ihr schönes Gesicht, hielt den Blick ihrer Augen fest. "Ich habe... das... noch nie zuvor getan. Oder besser, jemanden mit mir tun lassen. Aber du schon." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Sie war souverän gewesen, hatte genau gewusst, was sie tun musste, wie sie ihm am meisten Freude bereiten konnte. Sie war auf keinen Fall eine unerfahrene, nervöse Jungfrau.

Tharis Brauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick unverwandt. "Ja. Aber es ist lange her. _Sehr_ lange. In einem anderen Leben."  
"Wer war er?" Cullen hasste sich dafür, dass er diese Frage stellte, aber musste es wissen, musste wissen, wer der Mann war, der all das, was er selbst sich so sehr wünschte, schon gehabt hatte. Er konnte die spitze Nadel der Eifersucht, die ihr böses Gift in sein Herz treiben wollte, nicht abwehren - auch wenn es eigentlich weit unter seiner Würde war, dem Impuls nachzugeben. Andererseits, er liebte sie - sollte er dann nicht _alles_ über sie wissen?  
Thari seufzte. "Er hieß Jon. Er war der Oberstallmeister unseres Gestüts. Ich war sechzehn, fast siebzehn, und er... ich weiß nicht, zehn, zwölf Jahre älter vielleicht. Also eigentlich schon ein alter Mann - für eine Sechzehnjährige." Ihr kurzes Lachen klang rau und raspelnd.  
"Hast du ihn geliebt?" Cullen hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, aber es war schon zu spät.  
"Das dachte ich damals, aber wie gesagt, ich war _sechzehn_. Es ging nur ein paar Monate, bis kurz vor meinem... _Umzug_ in den Zirkel. Als mein Vater die ganze Sache herausfand, wurde er natürlich gefeuert." Sie schnaubte leise. "Ich blieb heimlich mit ihm in Kontakt, schrieb ihm glühende Liebesbriefe, Gedichte und all so ein Zeug."  
"Und... hast du ihn noch einmal wiedergesehen, bevor du in den Zirkel kamst?"  
"Ja. Einmal. An dem Tag, als meine Magie sich zeigte, war ganz schnell klar, was meine Eltern mit mir zu tun gedachten. Also floh ich. Zu ihm. Ich erzählte ihm alles, flehte ihn an, mich zu verstecken. Mit mir wegzurennen. Ganz romantisch, so wie in den Romanen, die Cassie so gern liest. Er... hat es auch getan. Brachte mich in eine Höhle in den Kalksteinfelsen am Strand. Er schlief noch einmal mit mir, und dann ging er. Sagte, er wolle nur noch seine Sachen packen. Aber dann..." Thari brach ab, und Cullen bemerkte, wie ihre Lippen zuckten. Offenbar fiel es ihr noch immer nicht leicht, darüber zu sprechen, und er fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht nach all der Zeit noch Gefühle für diesen Mann hatte.

"Was passierte dann? Man hat dich gefunden?", fragte er nach, als sie nichts mehr sagte. Vielleicht tat es ihr ja gut, darüber zu sprechen, beruhigte er sein Gewissen.  
Thari stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. "So kann man es auch sagen. Stunden später, während ich wartete, hörte ich den Hufschlag von einem Dutzend Reiter. Ich versteckte mich, drückte mich in die dunkelste Ecke, als die Männer die Höhle stürmten. Ganz vorn marschierte mein Vater. Und Jon war neben ihm. Er hatte mich verraten. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er rief, 'dort hinten ist sie! Hab' Euch doch gesagt, ich weiß, wo sie steckt!'"  
Cullen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihm wurde flau im Magen vor Empörung. Verrat von jemandem, dem er vertraute, gehörte zu den schlimmsten und unverzeihlichsten Dingen, die er sich vorstellen konnte. "So ein... Und er hat mit dir _geschlafen_? Und dich gleich darauf verraten? Das ist... perfide!"  
Thari zuckte die Achseln, so als würde es nichts bedeuten. Als könnte man von einem Mann nichts anderes erwarten. Aber er wusste genau, dass sie das nicht wirklich dachte.  
"Ja. Hat er. Vermutlich hat er geglaubt, er tut mir einen Gefallen."  
"Oh, beim _Erbauer_ ", zischte er, während er sich vorstellte, wie sich seine Hände um den Hals des gesichtslosen Übeltäters schlossen und zudrückten, bis die Halswirbel krachten. "Warum hat er es überhaupt getan? Warum hat er dich verraten?"  
Thari presste die Lippen zusammen. "Er hatte einen Kuhhandel mit meinem Vater abgeschlossen. Hat ihm gesagt, er führt ihn zu mir, wenn er dafür seine Stellung wiederkriegt. Nicht, dass mein Vater darauf hätte eingehen müssen. Er hätte die Einzelheiten auch aus ihm rausprügeln lassen können. Aber sie waren sich wohl ähnlicher, als ich gedacht hatte."

Thari setzte sich auf, als hielte sie es nicht mehr aus, stillzuliegen. Cullen sah, wie ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervorstanden. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fragte sich, was er bloß angerichtet hatte.  
Als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme heiser und troff vor Abscheu. "Das Beste kam am Schluss. Ich wehrte mich, aber gegen die zehn Hünen von Vaters Palastwache hatte ich keine Chance. Wenn ich meine Magie losgelassen hätte, dann hätte ich vielleicht drei oder vier von ihnen geröstet, aber die anderen hätten mich vermutlich umgehend geköpft. Vater hielt mich an beiden Armen gepackt und trieb mich vor sich her wie ein Stück Vieh. Als er mich an Jon vorbeiführte, hatte der die Stirn, mir zu sagen, 'tut mir leid, Schätzchen. Aber es ist das Beste so. Eines Tages wirst du mir dankbar sein.' Ich habe ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt."

Cullen fand keine Worte, konnte sie nur in seine Arme ziehen und festhalten. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, und er spürte, wie sich ihre Wimpern in schnellem Blinzeln bewegen. Wenn er diesen Kerl jemals in die Finger bekommen sollte, würde er ihm mit bloßer Hand die Eingeweide aus dem Leib reißen. Verrat war unentschuldbar, und noch schändlicher war es, dass dieses... _Subjekt_ sie verletzt hatte.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe", murmelte er, als er seine Stimme endlich wiederfand. Es tat ihm selbst weh, dass er ihr diese unangenehmen Erlebnisse wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte.  
"Kein Problem", antwortete sie, aber ihr Ton klang verdächtig flach, und ihm wurde klar, dass dies wohl die Untertreibung des Zeitalters war. "Ich habe schon seit Monaten nicht mehr daran gedacht... und ich werde es auch wieder vergessen."

Sie rückte ein Stückchen von ihm ab, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, legte ihren Kopf schief, auf diese unendlich charmante Art, die er so noch bei keiner anderen Frau gesehen hatte. "Du", sagte sie langgezogen und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, "könntest mir dabei helfen. Wenn du möchtest."  
"Ich mache alles, was du willst", wisperte er. "Was soll ich tun?" Unter dem Verlangen, das in ihrem Blick brannte, begann sein Herz, wieder schneller zu schlagen, und er spürte, wie langsam wieder Leben in die schlafende Leidenschaft in seinen Lenden kam.  
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich zurückfallen, bis sie wieder auf dem Rücken im Gras lag, zog ihn mit sich, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von dem ihren entfernt war. Sie lächelte so breit, dass es schon fast ein Grinsen war. Ihre weißen Zähne blitzten im Schein des Mondes.  
"Du kannst alles mit mir machen. Alles, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Aber was immer du tust... sei sanft mit mir."

Er nickte und schluckte den dicken Kloß hinunter, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. "Ich werde dir niemals wehtun, das schwöre ich", flüsterte er.  
"Doch", wisperte sie, und ihre Hand glitt über seine Brust und seine Flanke hinab bis ganz nach unten zu seiner gerade wieder erwachenden Männlichkeit. Sie ließ kurz ihre Finger darüber gleiten, und sie lächelte, als sie seine umgehende Reaktion spürte. "Das wirst du. Aber nur kurz. Küss mich."  
Er wusste nicht recht, was sie meinte, aber ihren letzten Befehl, den verstand er, und er kam ihm freudig nach.

Sie hielt ihn eng an sich gepresst, während seine Zunge ihre Lippen streichelte und sich mit ihrer vereinte. Er drang tief in ihren Mund ein, erforschte zärtlich das glatte Fleisch ihrer Wangen und ihres Gaumens. Seine Finger streichelten die empfindliche Innenseite ihres Oberarms und verweilten kurz in der Wärme ihrer Achselhöhle. Ihr Honigduft stieg ihm wieder in die Nase, fachte sein Begehren an und beschleunigte seinen Atem. Schließlich verließen seine Lippen die ihren, und ein kleiner Laut des Bedauerns entkam ihrer Kehle. Mit der Zunge strich er zart über ihre Mundwinkel und ihr Kinn hinab zu ihrem Hals, fand die Stelle, an der ihr Puls pochte wie das Flattern eines winzigen gefangen Vogels. Er ließ seine Lippen dort liegen, spürte das Rauschen ihres Blutes, während seine Hand zu der weichen Rundung ihrer Brust wanderte. Als er ihren Schwung mit sanften, kreisenden Berührungen erforschte, bemerkte er, dass die Knospen ihrer Brustwarzen bereits hart waren. Ihre Hände gruben sich in sein Haar, und er stöhnte, als er sie erstickt aufkeuchen hörte. Die Töne, die sie von sich gab, wenn er sie streichelte, waren das Erotischste, was er sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte, ließen sein Verlangen einer grellen Flamme gleich auflodern. Er konnte nicht anders, er presste sich an sie, drückte seine Härte in ihr weiches Fleisch, während seine Lippen seinen Händen folgten und sanft an der rosigen Blüte ihrer Brust nippten. Als er seine Zunge darüber gleiten ließ, ganz leicht nur, langsam und neckend, und genießerisch das süße Aroma ihrer Haut in seinem Mund schmeckte, grub sie ihre kurzen Fingernägel in die Muskeln seines Rückens und rief seinen Namen, leise, heiser, eher ein Stöhnen als ein Wort. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen, und jetzt nahm er diesen besonderen Duft ihrer Erregung ganz deutlich wahr - süß wie Honig, würzig wie Bergkräuter, salzig wie die See - es war eine berauschende Mischung, die ihn schier verrückt machte, und er wollte mehr davon... aber er hielt sich zurück, denn dies hier war _ihr_ Moment, und noch hatte er nicht herausgefunden, was er tun musste, damit sie es ebenso sehr genoss wie er vorhin... was er tun musste, damit sie kam.

Seine Hand streichelte über ihren Bauch, und er schwelgte in der Zartheit ihrer Haut, unter der er harte Muskeln fühlte, die dem Auge verborgen blieben. Er glitt tiefer, langsam, fast schüchtern. Eine weitere Welle der Erregung durchschoss ihn, als seine Fingerkuppen in ihren Wald aus dichten, weichen Locken eintauchten, und er spürte, dass Thari in seinem Arm ganz starr und still wurde. Sie winkelte ein Bein an, ihre Gliedmaßen bebten, und er konnte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Wange spüren, schnell und aufgeregt. Endlich erreichten seine streichelnden Finger die zarten Blütenblätter ihrer Weiblichkeit, und sie krallte eine Hand in sein Haar und keuchte laut auf. Sie war nicht feucht, sie war _nass_ , und aus seinem begrenzten theoretischen Wissensschatz wusste er, dass er wohl irgend etwas richtig gemacht haben musste. Er lächelte in sich hinein, tauchte seine Finger tief in ihre cremige Hitze, begann, sie sanft zu massieren. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, so warm, so glatt, und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, sich endlich mit ihr zu vereinigen. Er rutschte mit dem Oberkörper wieder hoch, um ihr Gesicht betrachten zu können, und er sah die Entrücktheit ihrer Leidenschaft im Zittern ihrer leicht geöffneten Lippen, im Beben ihrer geschlossenen Augenlider, fühlte sie in ihren kurzen Atemstößen.

"Zeig mir, was du magst", wisperte er, und er sah, wie sie lächelte.  
"Du bist schon fast da", hauchte sie. Ihre Hand glitt seinen Arm hinab bis hinunter zu seinen streichelnden Fingern, dirigierte ihn sanft dorthin, wo sie seine Berührung am meisten ersehnte.  
"Hier... und ganz vorsichtig..." Sie keuchte, als er gehorchte, und er konnte spüren, wie ihre Muskeln begannen, sich zu verkrampfen. Ihr Herz raste gegen seine Rippen, als er die filigranen Falten ihrer Weiblichkeit erforschte und dabei immer wieder zu jenem besonderen Punkt zurückkehrte, den sie ihm gezeigt hatte, und er frage sich, wie sein Name wohl klingen würde, wenn sie ihn im Augenblick der höchsten Ektase in sein Ohr hauchen würde.

"Cullen... warte." Sie entzog sich ihm, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und drehte ihn mit sanftem Druck auf den Rücken. Sie küsste ihn, legte sich auf ihn, und er spürte ihre nasse, heiße Weiblichkeit an seiner Lende, und nah, ganz nah, am Zentrum seines eigenen Verlangens. Die Hitze, die von ihr ausging, pulsierte förmlich, es war wie eine Liebkosung der ganz eigenen Art, obwohl eigentlich gar keine Berührung stattfand. Es brachte sein Blut zum Brodeln, und er sah sie wie durch einen Schleier aus der feinen roten Seide der Leidenschaft.  
"Cullen", flüsterte sie heiser, "ich halte es nicht mehr aus... ich will dich _so_ _sehr_... willst... willst du es auch?"  
Als ob sie das hätte fragen müssen... es gab nichts, was er so sehr wollte, seit Stunden schon - nein, eigentlich schon seit Monaten. Er hätte es sagen können, aber er bekam keinen Ton heraus, und so nickte er nur.

Er betrachtete sie, starr vor Aufregung und Begehren, sah ihr zu, wie sie sich zurechtsetzte. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Rippen, und sie sah ihm in die Augen, ließ seinen Blick für keinen Moment los, als die empfindlichsten Stellen ihres Körpers an der gesamten Länge seiner Erektion entlangglitten. Sie beugte sich vor, warf ihr Haar über den Kopf, und diese Bewegung allein war so sinnlich und so erotisch, dass er spürte, wie er noch härter wurde. Ihre feuchten, kühlen Haarspitzen streichelten seine Haut, sie hauchte winzige Küsse auf seine Brust, und dann, plötzlich, spürte er ihre Hitze ganz deutlich an der Spitze seiner Männlichkeit. Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf, ihre Hände umklammerten seine Arme, auf ihren Oberschenkeln lagen, und dann spürte er, wie sie ihn in sich aufnahm, langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, und dieses Gefühl war anders als alles, was er je zuvor empfunden hatte. Sie war so unglaublich warm. So unglaublich eng. Er keuchte, versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Als seine Lenden sich ihr unwillkürlich entgegenbäumten und er sie dadurch mit einem Schlag vollständig ausfüllte, bohrte sie ihre kurzen Fingernägel in seine Arme und sie gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, eine Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Hatte er ihr wehgetan? Er spürte einen Stich der Besorgnis, aber nur für einen Moment, denn er sah den Ausdruck reiner Leidenschaft in ihrem Gesicht und wusste, alles war in Ordnung. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gespürt, dieses Gefühl der Wärme und der absoluten Umschlossenheit, und er wollte mehr davon, wäre am liebsten unter ihre Haut gekrochen. Er flüsterte ihren Namen, versenkte seinen Blick in ihre Smaragdaugen, die ihm, dunkel und verschleiert vor Verlangen, aus ihrem Gesicht entgegenleuchteten. Ihr Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht und bauschte sich um ihre Schultern, fiel über ihre Brüste, und sie war so unendlich schön, wie eine archaische Göttin aus Schnee und dunklen Flammen, dass sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte. Dieser Moment war einzigartig, und das wusste er. Egal, wie viel gemeinsame Zeit das Schicksal ihnen zugedacht hatte, sei es nun ein Tag oder ein ganzes Leben, und egal, wie oft sie sich noch lieben würden - es gab nur ein erstes Mal, und er wollte jede Sekunde davon in seinem Herzen bewahren.

Sie beugte sich vor, bis ihr Körper auf seinem lag, streckte beide Beine lang aus, so dass sie die seinen einrahmten, und er spürte die Hitze ihrer Haut, ihren Herzschlag, roch die Süße ihres frischen Schweißes. Ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern, während er seine Arme fest um ihren Rücken schloss, und er fühlte ihren Atem an seiner Brust, wie eine warme Nachtbrise, die durch seine Brusthaare wehte und auf seiner Haut kitzelte. Schweiß brach ihm aus, als sie begann, sich langsam zu bewegen. Es war ein ganz neues Gefühl der Nähe, in jeder Hinsicht. Es war nicht nur der kaum erträgliche körperliche Reiz, die beinahe überkochende Lust, die er empfand, sondern er spürte auch, wie das Band zwischen ihnen sich festigte und unzerreißbar wurde. Jetzt gehörte sie endlich wirklich ihm, und er gehörte ihr, mit Haut und Haaren, mit seinem ganzen Herzen und der ganzen Tiefe seiner Seele.

Beinahe wünschte er sich, sie würde sich schneller bewegen, weil er den prickelnden Reiz an der Spitze seiner Männlichkeit kaum noch aushalten konnte, doch andererseits wollte er auch nicht, dass dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl der Nähe und der Verbundenheit überhaupt jemals endete. So überließ er ihr die Führung, ließ sie das Tempo bestimmen, obwohl er sie am liebsten auf den Rücken gerollt und hart und tief in sie hineingestoßen hätte. Aber all seine Gedanken wehten davon wie Rauch im Wind, als sie begann, ihn mit ihren inneren Muskeln zu massieren. Er fühlte, wie sie sich verkrampfte, und er hörte ihr Stöhnen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden ruckartig, unregelmäßig, und ihr Herz überschlug sich beinahe, sie keuchte seinen Namen, immer wieder, und als sie ihre Zähne in seinen Brustmuskel versenkte, um ihre eigenen Schreie zu ersticken, ließ er los und kam so mächtig in ihr, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte - wie ein Vulkanausbruch, der sein Denken ausschaltete und sein ganzes Sein vollständig mit Gefühl überschwemmte.

Die Kontraktionen ihrer Weiblichkeit hielten noch immer an, und noch immer rieb sie sich an ihm, als er schon wieder klar im Kopf wurde. Er hielt sie so fest er konnte, kam ihren Bewegungen entgegen, und er beneidete sie fast darum, dass dieser einzigartige Moment bei ihr so viel länger dauerte als bei ihm. Dann lag sie ganz still, bewegungslos, nur ihr Herz hämmerte noch gegen seine Rippen, während die Minuten träge dahinrannen wie süßer Blütennektar. Ihre weiche, inzwischen beinahe trockene Mähne hatte sich über seine Brust gebreitet, wie in seinen Träumen, und es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie ihn mit einem Seidenschleier zugedeckt. Dann begann sie zu zittern, und er angelte nach seinem Umhang, zog ihn hoch bis über ihre Schultern.

"Cullen", murmelte sie, und ihr Herz pochte noch immer. Sie hob ihre Wange von seiner Brust, um seinen Blick zu suchen. Ihre langen Wimpern beschatteten ihren verhangenen Blick. "Ich... ich liebe dich. Noch nie zuvor hat mir jemand so viel bedeutet."  
Er hatte es geahnt, gehofft, eigentlich sogar gewusst, aber zu hören, wie sie es sagte, war noch etwas anderes. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde überlaufen vor Wärme und Emotion. "Ich liebe dich auch", hörte er sich mit raspelnder, heiserer Stimme antworten. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor empfunden."  
Sie zog sich an seinen Schultern nach oben, um ihre Lippen weich und zärtlich mit seinen zu vereinen, und er spürte einen Stich des Bedauerns, als er aus ihrer Wärme herausglitt. Sie hob eine Hand, streichelte seine Schläfe, seinen Mund, und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.  
"Dies hier habe ich mir so lange gewünscht", sagte sie leise, und ihre Stimme schien ihm wie eine Liebkosung, so warm und dunkel wie nie zuvor. "Und wenn ich morgen sterbe, kann ich zumindest sagen, dass ich dich geliebt habe... und dass ich dir gezeigt habe, wie sehr. Und muss nicht auf ein Leben voller verpasster Gelegenheiten zurückblicken."  
Sein Atem stockte, und er grub seine Finger in ihren Rücken. Oh, Thari... allein die Vorstellung, sie zu verlieren, trieb eine Dolchklinge aus Eis in sein Herz. "Du wirst nicht sterben", flüsterte er. "Weil ich es nicht zulassen werde."  
Tharis schöner Mund verzog sich zu einem schalkhaften Lächeln. "Ist das ein Versprechen, Commander?"  
"Ein Schwur, Mylady", murmelte er und küsste sie.

Sie rutschte von ihm herunter, legte sich auf die Seite, und er tat es ihr gleich, so dass sie Brust an Brust, Bauch an Bauch nebeneinander lagen, die Arme umeinander geschlungen. Nicht einmal ein Blatt hätte zwischen ihre Körper gepasst. Er schob sein Bein zwischen die ihren, fühlte die Nässe, die die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel bedeckte, und er lächelte in sich hinein, weil er wusste, dass sie von ihnen beiden stammte. "Am liebsten würde ich nie wieder von hier fortgehen", murmelte er. "Und ich möchte dich niemals loslassen."  
Sie kuschelte sich noch enger in seinen Arm. "Cullen", flüsterte sie. "Wenn wir wieder in der Feste sind... dann möchte ich, dass du zu mir ziehst... in mein Quartier. Dein Turmzimmer kannst du ja immer noch als Amtsstube nutzen."  
Seine Brauen zuckten nach oben, und er hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen - das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. "Wirklich?"  
Sie nickte. "Wirklich. Du verdienst eine anständige Unterkunft. Mit einem heilen Dach, einem funktionierenden Kamin und ohne Zugluft. Und... wenn ich unterwegs bin... ich möchte einfach sicher sein, dass du... ich meine... es wird schön sein, mir vorzustellen, dass du in meinem Bett liegst, wenn ich nachts einsam in meiner Schlafrolle friere."

Er dachte an ihr großes, lichtdurchflutetes Zimmer mit den riesigen orlaisianischen Fenstern, die auf das tief darunterliegende Tal und den schroffen, verschneiten Hochgebirgszug hinausblickten. Es war ein wunderschöner Raum, der ihm immer schon gefallen hatte, aber noch schöner war die Tatsache, dass sie wollte, dass er ihn mit ihr teilte.  
"Das würde ich... sehr gern", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. "Noch lieber würde ich dich begleiten... um dich zu beschützen. Und um zu verhindern, dass du nachts frierst."  
Sie seufzte tief und resigniert. "Das wäre so schön... aber es geht nicht. Die Inquisitionstruppen haben leider einen größeren Anspruch auf dich als ich."  
"Ich weiß", murmelte er. "Lass uns das Beste aus dem machen, was uns möglich ist."  
Sie nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Das werden wir... so wie heute."  
Er fühlte ihr Lächeln, und ihre ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge sagten ihm bald darauf, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er hielt sie in den Armen, sog ihre Wärme und ihren süßen Duft in sich auf, lauschte auf ihr Herz, das nun ihm gehörte, bis der Schlaf auch ihn übermannte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Der Gesang der Lerchen füllte die warme Sommerluft, Bienen und Schmetterlinge tanzten über den tiefroten Embriumblüten, in deren süßes Aroma sich der herb-würzige Duft von Elfenwurzel mischte. Thari schlief noch, ihr Atem streichelte seine Brust, und er küsste sanft ihre Schläfe. Er hasste den Gedanken, sie wecken zu müssen, sie fortführen zu müssen von diesem zauberhaften Ort, wieder zurück in die ewige Kälte der Himmelsfeste. Er nahm sich fest vor, es möglich zu machen, dass sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass irgend etwas anders war an diesem Morgen. Nicht nur, dass das bezauberndste Wesen auf dieser Welt in seinen Armen schlief und ihm gehörte, ihm _allein_ \- nein, dies war auch die erste Nacht in den letzten zehn Jahren gewesen, in der ihn kein Albtraum gequält hatte. Damit wusste er, was er immer geahnt hatte - dass ihre Liebe ihn tatsächlich heilen könnte. Er lächelte...


End file.
